De menesteres y milagros de Navidad
by Ciann
Summary: CRACK. Wyvern sólo se cuestionó por un segundo si su señora iría en serio con la propuesta o esta sería una extraña prueba a su lealtad. Radamanthys x Pandora


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya **NO** me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: CRACK

Pareja/Personajes: Radamanthys de Wyvern x Pandora

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

He esperado un año completo así que sin comentarios, pero dedicado a Aurora, sea dónde sea que estés.

 **¡Feliz Navidad! & ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

* * *

De menesteres y milagros de Navidad

Había una cantidad de cosas específicas que uno de los generales del ejército de la oscuridad no podía permitirse así como así o, mínimamente, sin pensársela primero. Una de ellas, seguramente la más importante por ser los ejemplos a seguir de espectros que eran, era malgastar el tiempo en tonterías en vez de emplearlo en actividades de estrategia o más productivas militarmente. Hasta resultaba curioso que cualquiera de ellos se distrajera por iniciativa propia en esas idioteces e imbecilidades carentes de importancia para los hombres pertenecientes a las huestes de la oscuridad.

El problema es que Wyvern estaba a punto de romper esta regla prácticamente innegable e inexcusable sin saberlo.

-Ah, Radamanthys-comentó de manera casual la mujer en el cuarto-Pasa y rápido que estamos muy retrasados.

El rubio ni siquiera movió sus rígidas expresiones al mirar para atrás, la puerta siendo cerrada a sus espaldas. A punto estuvo de seguir el protocolar saludo al presentarse enfrente de su señora, pero esta le indicó con una fría y característica mirada suya que el familiar formalismo no sería necesario por el momento, ni por los minutos restantes que estuviese enfrente de su persona.

Un pésimo presentimiento le invadió, por lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza el imprudente pensamiento de encontrar prontamente la manera de escapar, pero al volverse a ver a la mujer envuelta en un aura sumamente serena y solemne, reconsideró la opción y rígido como una estatua, esperó las órdenes de ella.

-Señorita Pandora, ¿me mandó a llamar de manera urgente?

La aludida asintió con gracia, sin apartar su atención ni sus ojos de la actividad que realizaba con calma encima de un enorme mesón de madera, preparado con cuidado para la ocasión por un criterioso personal especializado.

-Sí, acércate, tengo un trabajo especial para ti.

Wyvern obedeció de inmediato, sin cuestionar, rechistar o retrasarse, como correspondía, pero sólo al estar de pie enfrente del mueble comprobó qué era lo que mantenía a la señora de la oscuridad ocupada.

-Siéntate.

Aunque una vez más volvió a obedecer sin objeción, nuevamente un presentimiento invadió su persona, movió la silla con más brusquedad de lo que hubiese deseado, hasta apartarla lo suficiente para sentarse y aguardó en silencio.

Estaba seguro que de poseer más expresiones, una mueca de horror se hubiese pintado en su rostro y sus rasgos.

En el mesón, extendida de manera uniforme, se encontraba una enorme masa de proporciones increíbles e inexplicables, seguramente preparada con anterioridad por los cocineros del castillo. En los escasos espacios libres en el mesón, un sinnúmero de moldes de latón con motivos navideños y, a su izquierda, dispuesto de manera estratégica, estaba un plato hondo con los pedazos de masa que suponía que la dama había cortado con esmero y eran producto de horas y horas de dedicación.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero se había quedado un poco corto al intentar comprender la irracional situación por sus propios medios, por lo que quieto aún como estaba, movió sus ojos despacio hasta encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer.

Pandora, al darse cuenta de esto, soltó una suave y recatada risa.

-Radamanthys, bien sabes lo bajo que está el ánimo del ejercito por estos días. Especialmente con esas celebraciones navideñas sin ningún sentido.

Asintió, casi sin mover la cabeza.

-Es por ello que pensé una manera de motivarlos para los próximos enfrentamientos. Radamanthys, necesito tu ayuda y solamente la tuya para solucionar esto que tiene tan, pero tan preocupado a nuestro señor.

El inglés la observó impasible.

-Haría cualquier cosa por usted, señorita Pandora.

Ella le observó de reojo, colocando el molde que sostenía sobre la mesa y al mirar a los ojos a su súbdito, sonrió encantadoramente.

-Acompáñame entonces, en esta noble tarea navideña.

Radamanthys miró la mesa, la masa y a la mujer, pero sólo se cuestionó por un segundo si su señora iría en serio con la propuesta de preparar galletas o esta sería una extraña prueba a su lealtad.

Tenía que reconocer que, fuese cual fuese la razón, de hecho sí estaba dispuesto a realizar cualquier cosa por ella, por lo que con ese pensamiento en mente estiró la mano hasta alcanzar uno de los graciosos utensilios. Tomó el que parecía un corazón y al mirar a la mujer de reojo ocurrió un milagro de navidad. Tan concentrada estaba ella en lo que hacía que ni siquiera se percató de lo que había ocurrido hace un instante en la habitación y era plausible que de seguro nunca lo sabría.

Wyvern, para si mismo, acababa de sonreír.

De haberse enterado los habitantes del castillo, ninguno volvería a decir de verdad que los milagros de navidad no existían. Durante ese año, más o menos.


End file.
